Numerous slotted or perforated floor constructions have been proposed heretofore for use in providing animal enclosures. However, previously proposed floor constructions are generally expensive, have comparatively short lives, and are difficult to maintain. In addition, many of such previously proposed floor constructions are made of very heavy elongated blocks of concrete, or similar materials, requiring expensive installation equipment and several men to install such blocks in position thereby making the total cost of such floor constructions prohibitive.